


American Ninja Warrior

by fandom_inspired



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not all the characters, american ninja warrior au, just the main ones, this is gonna sound wierd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_inspired/pseuds/fandom_inspired
Summary: Watch the romances build in this seasons American Ninja Warrior!orAlec, Izzy and Jace are the three Lightwoods who are rookies that everyone expects to beat some records, Clary and Simon are hopeful walk-on's who become close to the Lightwoods, and Magnus Bane has competed many many times, and blows everyone away with the expertise he has through the course.





	1. What to expect this season

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea last night when I was watching ANW with my family, so I had to write it! I am such a bad writer, so if any of you watch american ninja warrior, I am begging you, put your own twist on the idea, I just wanted to read these, so maybe this can spark some more american ninja warrior au's for the future.

This season of American Ninja Warrior looks like it is cut out to be one of the best so far, of not THE best!

 

The new rookies the Lightwood Trio, the stats they have, I'd be surprised if any of them finish over 2 minutes! Izzy, the ferocious sister could take down any of our top competitors any day! Jace, the adopted one, looks like an angel on the course, soaring through the obstacles like he can do it in his sleep! And eldest is Alec, the strong silent one. He barely talks, but there is no need. They way he goes through the course he seems like he has something he wants to prove. 

 

Amazing, all three of them.

 

Lets talk about one of our returning competitors, Magnus Bane. He is famous for all his glittery make-up and body glitter he wears during his runs and last year he flew through the courses like the dancer he is. He has started training some young dancers at his studio for the courses so, in a few years I wouldn't be surprised if we have some mini Magnuses in the comp


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Clary are walk-ons

Today Folks, we meet some of the walk-ons. Our first two are long time best friends Clary Fray and Simon Lewis. 

These two have been best friends since first grade, and started training together at age 14, and now at age 21 they are going to be running the course back to back. Let's hope this friendship duo can make it through the course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a please tell me if I should continue, and give criticism. Tell me how to improve!


End file.
